toontownccfandomcom-20200213-history
Cashbot Mints
Cashbot Mints are a type of facility located within Cashbot Headquarters. There are three types of Cashbot Mints: * Bullion Mint * Dollar Mint * Coin Mint Each Cashbot Mint has an elevator that can be found within the train yard. Boarding groups can also be used to transport to the mint easier. The cogs within the mint range from 5 to 13. The Mint Supervisor is a level 13 exe Cashbot cog. Each type Cashbot Mint have 20 different floors, each with a different number of Cogs, obstacles, rooms, etc. When a Toon enters a Cashbot Mint, they are transported to a random floor. Mints Coin Mint The Coin Mint is the shortest and easiest mint out of all three types of mints. The elevator leading to this mint is located on the left near the entrance to Cashbot Headquarters. A toon obtains one of four pieces of the Cashbot Cog Disguise in a Coin Mint. Dollar Mint The Dollar Mint is a medium-length mint. The elevator leading to this mint is located within the middle of the train yard. A toon obtains one of four pieces of the Cashbot Cog Disguise in a Dollar Mint. Bullion Mint The Bullion Mint is the longest type of mint. The elevator leading to this meant is located on the left side of the train yard, before you enter the big room where the Cashbot Vault entrance is located. A toon obtains one of two pieces of the Cashbot Cog Disguise in a Bullion Mint. Rooms There are many obstacles and different rooms that hold different cogs in mints. Toons must get past these obstacles and cogs to process to the next section of the mint. Doom Room v1 * A diamond-shaped room * Four sets of cogs ** One battle can be skipped Doom_Room.png Doom_Room_2.png Doom_Room_3.png Doom Room v2 * Square-shaped room * Walled off with stacks of money * Four sets of cogs ** One battle can be skipped * Two sets of four skelecogs Doomroomv2.png Doomroomv22.png Doomroomv23.jpg Doomroomv24.png Doom Room v3 * Square-shaped room * Walled off with gold bars * Three sets of cogs Double Skelecog Room * Edged room * Two sets of skelecogs ** One battle can be skipped * One restock barrel * One laff barrel Double_Skelecog_Room.png Double_Skelecog_Room_2.png Double_Skelecog_Room_3.png Double_Skelecog_Room_4.png Grate Room * Hexagon-shaped room * Walls and floors are grates * Three restock barrels * Two laff barrels * One battle ** Battle can be skipped Grate_Room.jpg Grate_Room_2.png Grate_Room_3.png Skelecog Room: Square * Square-shaped room * One set of skelecogs Skelecog_Room_Square.png Skelecog_Room_Square_2.png Skelecog_Room_Square_3.jpg Skelecog Room: Rectangle * Rectangular-shaped room * One set of skelecogs Skelecog_Room_Rectangle.png Skelecog_Room_Rectangle_2.jpg Skelecog_Room_Rectangle_3.png Skelecog_Room_Rectangle_4.png Simple Cog Room * Rectangular-shaped room * One set of cogs 4_cogs.png 4_cogs_2.jpg 4_cogs_3.png Doom Goon Room * Diamond-shaped room * 8 goons * 2 laff barrels Doom_Goon_Room.png Doom_Goon_Room_1.png Doom_Goon_Room_2.png Doom_Goon_Room_3.png Small Goon Room * Rectangular-shaped room * 4 goons * 1 laff barrel Small_Goon_Room.jpg Small_Goon_Room_2.png Small_Goon_Room_3.png Stomper Room * Rectangular-shaped room * 3 stompers * 1 laff barrel Stomper_Room.jpg Stomper_Room_2.png Stomper_Room_3.png Stomper_Room_4.jpg Stomper Alley * Rectangular-shaped room * 7 stompers * 1 restock barrel Stomper_Alley.png Stomper_Alley_2.png Stomper_Alley_3.png Shover Room * Rectangular-shaped room * 2 goons * 1 laff barrel * 4 shovers Shover_Room.png Shover_Room_2.jpg Shover_Room_3.png Spinning Gear Stack Room * Square-shaped room * 5 stacks * 1 laff barrel Spinning_Gear_Stack_Room.jpg Big Gear Restock * Large rectangular-shaped room * Obstacle * 3 restock barrels * 3 laff barrels Big_gear_room.png Big_gear_room_2.png Big_gear_room_3.png Big_gear_room_4.jpg Crusher * Large rectangular-shaped room * Large crusher * 3 restock barrels * 3 laff barrels Crusher.jpg Crusher_2.png Crusher_3.jpg Lava Room * Rectangular-shaped room * 3 disappearing platforms * Floor of lava * 1 laff barrel Lava_Room.png Lava_Room_2.png Paint Mixer Room * Square-shaped room * 3 moving platforms * Floor of paint * 2 laff barrels Paint_Mixer_Room.png Paint_Mixer_Room_2.png Paint_Mixer_Room_3.png Box Stomper Room * Square-shaped room * One stomper * Pushable box * 1 laff barrel Box_Stomper_Room.png Supervisor * Five different room variants * Three regular cogs * One level 13 exe cog Supervisor_Room_1.png Supervisor_Room_2.png Supervisor_Room_3.png Supervisor_Room_4.png Supervisor_Room_5.png